kamilogyfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Brown
Michael Brown is a world-renowned Grand Astromystic and Arch Sorcerer of Saturn. He is indulged with the power of Cosmos. He works in his observatory and research center on the mysteries of E and Magixx. Michael Brown knows Michael Brown. Michael Brown has seen Nick Rogers. Michael Brown wants to fight Mike Hunt. Do you know Michael Brown? I know Michael Brown! Winds of the dawn! That's my crown! E and The Powers That Be Race: Human Age: 50 Orientation: STO '''E: '''534,000 Skills and Specialties Saturnian Magixx Michael Brown is a grand master of Saturnian Magixx a kind of Magixx that uses planetary E powers. E-Tholin Surge A surge of highly charged E-Tholins hits the enermy. Call of Jovin Arcane Magixx Michael Brown is a master of Arcane Magixx a manifestation of divine high Magixx. Magix: the Power Creates a powerful orb of Arcane E that can be used to blast enemies. Arcane Blast Blasts the enemy with Arcane E. Arcane Missiles Launches Arcane Missiles at the enemy. Arcane Barrage Launches several Arcane missiles at the enemy. Arcane Explosion Causes an explosion of Arcane Magixx. Secrets of Storms Winds of the Dawn Summons a violent windstorm knocking back and damaging enemies. During the Dr. Carnation Saga When The Black Moon is discovered by Sir Sister, The Warlocks have already had been created by Dr. Carnation. The Warlocks and Death Knights spread their filth on earth rapidly. Michael Brown is concerned about Dr. Carnation and his telepathic abilities. He sends LMNOP on The Black Moon with a mission to spy on Dr. Carnation. It's revealed that Dr. Carnation has had experimented with the DNA of Primordial Cocks when tinkering and creating the The Warlocks. The Warlocks and Death Knights infiltrate L, a dark and evil place where the Black Saturnalist wizards and Witch of L dwell. Their leader, Valkran, who was thought to be deceased after encountering Kaxtror, reappears and uses his mind powers to lurk Kaxt into L. Cults of Evil are sent to seek and destroy any living earthlings, but their primary target are the Pluei who Dr. Carnation wishes to control. Meanwhile, Michael Brown and others are coming up with a way to stop The Warlock and Death Knight's invasion. They are severly outnumbered and the number of Cults of Evil is ever rising. Lord Archdick in a conversation with Michael Brown mentions The Secret of Storms, a mythical and much more powerful manifestation of Spontaneous Temporary E Surge. The concept of The Secret of Storms was passed onto Lord Archdick by The Essence of EMCL in the past. Unfortunetely, due to EMCL's collapse in the past, The Essence of EMCL is not able to relay the full details of the secret. Kamil, a Paladin of Light, claims that he had visions of EMCL in his dreams that revealed to him the true face of The Black Moon, and that there is a portal to EMCL in L. The portal, according to Kamil's visions, is guarded by Dynasties of Kron lead by a Death Knight named Gorr. The young Paladin claims the secrets to The Secret of Storms are hidden within a temple located in Empire of Steelgods on EMCL called "The Temple of Storms". Kamil tries to persuade Michael Brown into leading an army directly to L and then going through the portal to EMCL where The Secret of Storms is to be discovered which would lead to decimination of all the Dynasties of Kron that are spread throughout earth. If The Secret of Storm is not discovered, Kamil believes, the world will soon be plunged into Hard Times where the only way to survive is to do Arena and Vault because they provide food and shelter. Michael Brown acknowledges his hate for the tyrant Dr. Carnation to Kamil, but does not give Kamil the power to show that he is right. Michael Brown argues to Kamil that The Black Moon is a dead world and there's nothing special or magic on it. He even gives him a Na Na Na Na Na (reason in E language). Kamil decides to take things into his own hands. He senses mad ass evil and rushes towards L. Michael Brown calls a conference of Archfucks of the Universe to discuss and try to discover The Secret of Storms. Meanwhile, Kaxt is assaulted by a Cult of Evil in L. During the Silent Fool Saga Where the fuck is Brown? During the Oots Saga Dene.tene Zi.achi.te Tsatus The Past Ahhu's Universe of Magixx Michael Brown has graduated from Ahhu's Universe of Magixx with the degrees of Grand Arch Sorcerer in Astromysticism of Saturn and Arcane Magixx Fight against Zordon and Poseidon with Kaxtror In his youth, Michael Brown while befriending Kaxtror, has come in contact with two aliens, Zordon and Poseidon. Mysterious Black People Michael Brown has discovered the Mysterious Black People, groups of bizzare entities that don't reflect light. Category:Service-to-Others